A love for Aang's feet
by helller
Summary: A story about How Sokka loves Aang's feet.
1. A confesion

! WARNING ! THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING SEXUAL CONSIDERED THINGS:Feet Fetish,Sexual talk. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT'S CONTENT THEN LEAVE NOW!

CURRENT CHARACTER STATUS: Katara-Not aware of current situation,15 years old,No big role in the story. Aang-Primary character,13.5 years old. Sokka-Primary character,15 years old.

It was about 1 year after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. Aang and Katara have moved in together in a big upper ring house in Ba Sing Se. Aang was often busy with keeping peace in the world since he was the avatar. Katara meanwhille teached waterbending to some students she had in her was just another day and Aang had just returned from an adventure that he was on for 3 days. Katara was getting ready to go to her dojo to give a day long lesson for some new students when she suddenly heard the front door open. Followed by a familiar voice saying:Hey im back! Katara got a smile and ran to the front door,there she saw Aang! She yelled:AANG YOUR BACK! Before giving him a hug and a kiss.I missed you:said Aang,Katara just were about to kiss again but were suddenly cut of by somebody screaming:UHHHHHHH both looked and saw:Sokka! They both just ran to him for a group hug. As they were huging Sokka said:Yeah im glad to see you too now can you stop hugging me! I feel like my eyes are going to pop out! They disbanded the hug and Aang said:Sokka how come you came to visit? Well i was in town for the anuall Sword making competition but,it got canceled:Said Sokka in a lower more grumpy voice. Well i just came back from the fire nation,Zukko needed help with some things:Said Aang. And what are did you do Katara? I am going to my dojo to give some waterbending lessons and i am allready a bit late:Kattara answered quickly! Oh have fun then Said Aang. Katara gave Aang a kiss on the cheek said goodbye and rushed of. Well i was just going to stop by so i guess i will be going now bye:Said Sokka quite quickly. Oh come on Sokka:Shouted Aang. Sokka stoped and turned around. You have to spend atleast 1 day with me and Katara:Said Aang. But Kattara isn't coming home for who knows how long today! Answered Sokka. Well then you can sleep here we have plenty of space. Oh OK then Aang il stay. Said Sokka. Aang said:Well then come in and lets talk! As they entered the house Aang said:Wait a second i just gotta go get a fresh pair of boots. I have been wearing these for the past 3 days! And with that sentence Aang took of his boots and ran upstairs. Sokka emediately noticed Aangs stinky boots just laying there with no one in sight. At this point Sokka had a preety strong foot fetish and allways wanted to attleast smell Aangs feet. He fantasized every night about licking Aangs feet. Now he though to himself:A quick sniff will be nothing! He quickly picked up one of the boots and deeply inhaled. He was thrown back by the smell. This is AMAZING! He thought whille smelling there stinky inside. Then he herd footsteps. He Very quckly put down the boot and walked away. Then he saw Aang glide down the stairs with the help of air bending. He saw that he had a new pair of boots and Sokka was just staring at Aangs feet. Then Aang asked:Ummm what you looking at? With that Sokka snapped out of it and said:Nothing just daydreaming! Then Aang walked over to a small straight fence that sepetared 2 rooms. In one move with the help of his Airbending he flung himself onto the fence crossed his legs and said to Sokka:Hey sit down we have allot of stories to share! Sokka sat down on a couch opposite of Aang. There he saw the soles of Aangs tight boots! He struggled but luckily managed not to get a hard on. After about an hour of story sharing Sokka just couldn't take it anymore and said:Ok Aang i have to tell you something private and if i tell you will you promise to keep it a secret? Aang gave a confused face but said:Sure you know buddy secret and smilled. Ok here goes nothing thought Sokka. Aang ever since i met you drove me CRAZY with your feet! I can't stop staring at them i want to lick and smell them all day long! Aang just started laughing. So now your gonna tell every body so il just go because you probably think im crazy:Said Sokka. And as he was turned his back away from Aang and started walking he felt Aangs hand on his shoulder. He turned around to Aang smiling. I knew you had a liking for my feet! Sokka now being suprised asked:But HOW? Well i saw you smelling my boots and in the airtempeles some of my friends had a foot fetish! Aang answered. WHAT:Said Sokka shocked! Yeah if you wanted to lick my feet you could have just asked,beside i need a good foot massage after 100 years of not getting one. But i have to warn you my feet are preety stinky:Said Aang. No problem:Answered Sokka. Thinking:Oh yes this is gonna be the best day of my life!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The enjoyment and origins

! WARNING ! THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING SEXUAL CONSIDERED THINGS:Feet Fetish,Sexual talk. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT'S CONTENT THEN LEAVE NOW!

CURRENT CHARACTER STATUS: Katara-Not aware of current situation,15 years old,No big role in the story. Aang-Primary character,13.5 years old. Sokka-Primary character,15 years old.

Aang gave a wave with his arm in motion for Sokka to follow being very lostfull for Aang feet at this point followed him without question.

When they arrived at a room Aang opened the door and said:Well you ready? Sokka quickly nodded. With that Aang lied down on a bed that was in the room took of his boots and said:Come and get em!

Sokka didn't hesitate for one moment. He lunched himself to the end part of the bed and kneeled. Aang lied on his stomach with his feet dangling of the end of the bed after he positioned himself he said:Be carefull im ticklish you know.

Sokka couldn't hear Aang's voice he was to busy staring at his barefeet the only thing he heard was Aang saying: Dig in! At that point Sokka slowly started licking the sole of one of Aangs feet. Aang was moaning of enjoyment and said. I missed that sooo much!

Then Sokka slowly started licking in bettwen his toes and putting them in his mouth. Aang was just moaning very loadly at this point enjoying the foot licking he was getting from Sokka.

Meanwhille Sokka was just licking every part of both Aangs feet he could see. After about 15 or soo minutes Sokka felt a *SPLASH* and his pants being wet he let go of Aang's feet and just lied down tired from all the feet licking.

Aang stood up and sat at the end of the bed before saying: Wow i missed that allot my feet are sooked but it feelt sooo just layed there happy daydreaming. Aang being aware of that just said: Well im gonna go wipe of my feet. Aang then left the room.

After about 10 minutes Sokka got up got a fresh pair of pants and underware from his bag and changed before heading downstairs. When he got down there he saw Aang just relaxing on the fence with a fresh pair of boots on.

That was... AMAZING:Screamed Sokka. Well im glad you enjoyed it because i sure did: after 100 years of not getting my feet licked:Said Aang while smiling. Wait a second:Said Sokka. You mean you done this before! Yup:Aang answered. Ok i wanna hear everything:Said Sokka.

Well it was shorlty after my 11th birthday. I got a new rommate 1 month before that named Ming. We were pretty good friends. One night i woke up hearing Ming get up from his bed. I thought he was going to go to the toilet or something ,but then i saw him grab my boots that were at the side of my bed and heard him give them a loooong snif. After that he said silentely: Oh Aang why are your feet so good?! Then i said:I don't know. Then i lit a candle and looked curiosly at just stared with a nervous face blushing and after droping my boot he said: IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT BUT BUT BUT THEY JUST SMELL SO GOOD. He then dropped his head and said:You probably think im weird or crazy now don't you? I answered:No Ming i don't i actualy don't mind you can do what ever you want with my feet i like messages. He just stared at me and said:You know i want to give you more then a massage. I just answered:Then go ahead and took off the cover covering my feet.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
